When Australia baits Britain
by Freemouse
Summary: When Maka signs up for an exchange trip with a school in Australia she expects beaches, surf and cute koalas. What she doesn't expect is to stay in Britain and get paired up with a certain silver-haired boy who seems to enjoy teasing her. Au, possible OC. Rated M for later chapters. Please R&R !
1. Chapter 1 : The Cheek of a Stranger

**The idea for this story came to me at work while I was absent-mindedly doodling away **_**not**_** working ^^' It's the first ever story I've managed to complete so bare that in mind if you find mistakes or incoherence anywhere *cue the big puppy eyes* I'll be happy to read your comments (praise **_**and**_** critics but no flaming !) so fire away ! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it ! And as I much as I'd love to possess Soul as my own, he and the other characters do not belong to me *sighs*.**

* * *

I stared, dizzy, into the face of the stranger. My stranger. It had seemed a good idea at the time, signing up for an exchange trip with a school in Australia, already dreaming of beaches, surf and cute koalas. Then my friend, Tsubaki, and I had found out that we weren't going till next year, they were coming. Then we'd found out both of us were paired with boys. Now I was finding out legs could turn to jelly. He was a god. A living Adonis. A slim well defined body could be guessed at under a black and yellow sweatshirt and baggy jeans. He had stark white hair that defied gravity by sticking up in a stylish just-woken-up look. His strange red eyes seemed to burn as he spoke to his rowdy blue-haired neighbour. I was drinking him in, quite literally.

" … tonight, Maka ?" Said Tsubaki, snapping me out of me reverie.

" Hmm, sorry, what ?"

"I was asking you whether I could come over you place tonight with Black Star ? I think we'll cope better together than on our own …" She looked really worried so I smiled and nodded.

" Yeah course, it'll be fun."

"All right kids !" Called the teacher. "Most of you know who's going with whom but for the sake of those who don't, I'm going to call you up two at a time. So if you could all, please, gather in the hall and wait quietly !". We pressed together into the hall, the Aussies coming afterwards, noisily. They seemed far more at ease than us Brits at staying in a stranger's home for two months. Once settled in the hall Professor Stein, our Science teacher, called us up in alphabetical order along with our exchange partner. My name was Albarn so I didn't have to wait for long before my name popped up.

"Maka Albarn and Soul Eater !"

I gulped, shot Tsubaki a glance who gave me the thumbs up, and moved forward. I kept my eyes trained on the professor, hoping not to stumble and fall. I got to Stein and faced the crowd. I couldn't see him anywhere. I panicked. _What if he's decided to go home and is sitting in the bus? What if he saw me and doesn't want me as a partner_? I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder, turned around and there he was.  
I jumped slightly at his proximity while he quickly looked me up and down. I was slightly smaller than him with straight, light blond hair bunched into ponytails. I was thin but without curves and regularly deplored my lack of breasts. My school uniform was hardly flattering: a short tartan skirt, plain white shirt and green tie. All in all there wasn't much to look at. I smiled tentatively, hoping to improve my outward appearance while my stomach double flipped. After a second of two his gaze set on my murky green eyes and, not with giving his impressions, he smiled wryly, putting his hand out. I shook it lightly and jerked my head to indicate to follow me.  
I walked back to Tsubaki, focusing on my feet, acutely aware of his presence behind me. When I reached her I glanced sideways taking in her stone-still figure and awestruck eyes looking at me. I half-smiled and nodded, placing myself next to her as Soul took up the place on my other side. I watched Tsubaki go forward at her name and come back with the rowdy blue-head I'd noticed talking to Soul earlier. We exchanged smiles but mutely agreed to wait till the end of the calling. I spent the rest of the call furtively looking at Soul who was obstinately staring to the front with a slight smile as if amused. When the teacher finished, the blue-haired boy jumped in front of me.

"I'm Black Star, the greatest kid in the world ! But don't worry if you hang out with me I can make you great too !" He burst out laughing as I looked at him coldly.

" If you want," I said. "I'm Tsubaki's best friend. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other so I hope we get along."I was a bit doubtful for the last part.

" No problem ! I'm a Star, everybody likes me !" He answered, still laughing his head off.

"Cut it out Star," said Soul suddenly. "You're scaring the ladies and that's not cool. Tsubaki, Maka, I'm Soul and this idiot is my best mate. I'm sure we'll … get along just fine." He shot me a smile and a wink making me wonder if there was more to that sentence than was said. At that point Tsubaki spoke up with her usual, quiet voice.

"Ok. Maka ? We're going to get Black Star's stuff and drop by at my house to unpack and things. Is it still ok for tea at your place tonight ?"

"Sure! That is er …" I paused and turned to Soul. "Is it ok with you if Tsubaki and your friend come round for tea tonight ?" He looked down at me, a smile tugging on his lips. _He_ _really smiles a lot_.

"Sure. You're the boss. We'll do _whatever_ pleases you."

" Right," I replied, unsure whether he'd meant something else entirely. "6 o'clock my place ?"

"Great," Tsubaki answered. "See you tonight then, bye Soul." He and I watched Tsubaki go with Star talking animatedly besides her leaving us, or rather me, completely clueless as to what to do next. I turned to Soul.

" So … Shall we go and get your stuff then ?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Right. This way then." I led the way to the far side of the hall where somebody had jumbled up all the suitcases. I stood back and let Soul locate and retrieve his belongings before leading him out of the school gates and towards my home. The silence was burning as I desperately searched for something interesting to say. Soul walked next to me, lugging his bags along. He spoke up.

"So, tell me about yourself then. I mean, we don't know each other and we're going to live together for two months. Might as well become friends _at the very least." _He looked at me. Was he making innuendos all over the place or was I imaging things ?

" Of course I want us to be friends," I replied hurriedly. "The other option is to ignore each other and that's hardly a laugh is it ?" I laughed awkwardly myself before carrying on.

" Let's see. I'm an only child. My mum and dad have split up and I live with my dad. He's a teacher at school. This year I'm going to graduate in Philosophy, French, History and Cinema. Errrm … What else would you like to know ?" I asked, hoping for some help.

" Dunno," he replied. "What you like to do. What's your favourite sex position, for example ?" He asked, dead serious.

" My favourite sex posi –" I stopped in my tracks, shocked and started shouting. "_WHAT ?!_ You pervert ! Are you _crazy _? What sort of girl do you think I – " I stopped again, bewildered, as I watched him laugh.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry," he choked out. "I just wanted to see your reaction. It was a joke, I really am sorry." He carried on laughing while I stared at him. If I was honest, I wasn't prude but those sorts of questions from a complete stranger had just shocked me to no end.

"Anyway," he chortled. "What's your type of music ?" I looked at him suspiciously before walking again and answering.

"I'm a metal/rock person. Right now, I'm listening to Bring Me the Horizon but before that it was Shaka Ponk and ACDC."

"Hey that's so cool ! I love Bring Me! Never heard of Shaka Ponk though."

"Hardly surprising," I answered relaxing a little. "They're French and only starting to really break through. I'll lend you a couple of CD's if you're nice."

"Best behaviour, I double promise!" We carried on talking music until we got home.


	2. Chapter 2 : One Bed, Two beds and Curry

**My first ever second chapter o/** **Again, I still don't own Soul Eater otherwise there'd be a lot more … intimate action going on =3**

* * *

"Papaaa! I'm home !"

"In the kitchen my love !"

I scowled.

"Don't call me that !"

"As you wish darling !"

Soul sniggered.

"Oh shut up you," I snapped to him.

"Ooh a bit feisty aren't you ?" He shot back. I shut up; it wasn't his fault after all. He dropped his bags as I led him left, into the kitchen. Dad was busy over the stove.

"Papa, this is Soul. Soul, Papa."

I gestured to both of them.

"Thank you for letting me stay in your house during the next two months Mr Albarn."

Soul bowed politely and Dad smiled.

"How d'you do Soul ? Call me Spirit. Had a nice trip ? Before you answer, let me say that if you lay one finger on my little Maka I'll – "

"PAPA !"

Soul laughed and answered with a secret smile.

"Don't worry er, Mr Spirit. I won't do anything she won't like."

_Innuendo again_ I said to myself but let it pass.

"Papa, Tsubaki's coming over with her partner for tea tonight, is that ok ?"

"Sure sweetheart. I'll just make some more curry."

"Thanks," I said sighing mentally. "Right, Soul. How about I show you your bed ?"

"Sounds good."

"Follow me then." _The thing is_ I thought sourly as we headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs with his luggage. _The_ _thing is, you're in for a bit of a surprise_. On the landing we took the first door on the left and entered a clear creamy coloured room with big bay windows at one end and a big double bed at the other. Opposite us was a neatly tidied desk. Curiously, next to us was another, smaller, bed with blue sheets.

"That's yours," I said, pointing towards it.

"Cool !" He pushed past me with his luggage and dropped straight onto the sheets.

"And whose bed is that then ?" He said pointing to the double bed.

"That one," I replied walking towards it. "Is my bed." I sat down on it and looked at him. He looked back, dumbstruck before flashing me one of those secret smiles he seemed to have a knack for.

"Oh, sleeping in the same _bed-_room are we ? Quick aren't you ?" He said, heavily insisting on the "bed" part. I kept my face straight and, ignoring the last remark, plundered on with me ready-made explanation.

"I _was_ supposed to be paired with a girl but then we found out it was you and we didn't know where else to put you. There's no spare bedroom so unless you prefer the sofa … ?"

"No," he answered quickly. Too quickly for my liking.

"Hmm. Thought not. So, here you are. In my bedroom."

"Yep."

"What do you think ?"

"It's not bad, too tidy but nice. Very homey."

The man on the blue bed was right, it was very tidy. But I liked it that way so tough on him.

"Ok. I'm leaving you the right-side of the wardrobe there," I said, pointing to the wardrobe next to his bed. "It should be enough. If I'm in the room, you undress in the bathroom across the landing and I'll do the same. No peeping !" I added to be on the safe side. "Just keep your dirty underwear off the floor and we should be fine." I ended with a smile.

"Yes ma'am !" He made a mock salute as I waved goodbye to my peace and quiet.

"I'll leave you to unpack then, I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Before he had the chance to reply, I dashed out of the room to stop myself from just sitting there gazing at him in wonder.  
Once in the sofa, I mulled over what had happened in the past hour. He _was_ making innuendos all over the place, that I was sure. But why ? I wasn't pretty or desirable. Ok I'd gone out with a couple of guys and had fun (making sure dad never found out) but I always knew it wasn't for my physique, more for my attitude and the goal I symbolized. Going out with the top of the school girl and teacher's daughter was the aim of many. Just to say that they had done it. Proof was, the last one had dumped me after a couple of days. I stopped paying attention to boys after that. Was Soul teasing me? Toying with me? That was the most probable answer but he didn't seem like that. The more I pondered, the more confused I was. I was just trying to decide whether my next two months were to be paradise thanks to his looks or hell because of his teasing, when the door rang. I jumped up to open and found Tsubaki and Black Star on the doorstep.

"Hi Maka, 6 bang on the dot. Where's Soul ? Black Star says he needs to a bigger audience than just me." She smiled awkwardly as Black Star barged into the house and started calling for Soul.

"Upstairs, unpacking," I replied, letting her in. "How are you Black Star ? Not too tired from the trip are you ?"

I'm great ! I've been telling lots of stories about me to Tsubaki, she loves them !"

"I'm sure she does," I mumbled as I led them into the kitchen. Papa was still cooking but this time with a bigger pot. He smiled as he saw Tsubaki.

"Hello Death Scythe," said Tsubaki, using my dad's favourite nick-name. "This is Black Star, my pen-pal."

"Hiya there guys. Maka I've just finished cooking so if you could lay the table in the dining room and I'll bring the dishes." I obediently took a stack of plates and crossed the kitchen to the dining room at the back of the house. Tsubaki trailed behind me with the cutlery as Black Star stuck along, talking loudly about some heroic deed he'd done. When everything was ready we sat down, Papa brought in the curry with rice and served them out. Once everybody was settled Black Star started scoffing up while the rest of us waited for Soul to come down. As time passed, my patience grew thin. _It's half-past six, he should have finished by now _I thought furiously. I stood up.

"I'll go and get him," I sighed and directed myself to the stairs. At the top, I pushed the door open without any particular care and stomped in. My eyes fell on him, asleep amidst a sea of unpacked bags. _Jet lag,_ I guessed. S_hould've known_. I approached carefully to gently wake him up. He looked so calm and peaceful. Asleep, the constant I-know-everything-and-I'm so-cool look he had, disappeared, leaving an angelic impression upon the watcher. I bent down over him and breathed in. He smelt of something salty and peppermint. _Refreshing,_ I said to myself. His eyes suddenly flew open, causing me to jump back with fright and fall on my backside, cringing. _He saw me. He saw me. He's going to ask stupid, awkward questions and I'll die of shame. _But he didn't. He just looked at me for a while before stretching.

"Sorry," he yawned. "I'm knackered. Have I missed dinner ?" I waited a bit more but once it became clear nothing more was coming my way, I picked myself up off the floor.

"Err, no. I was just coming to fetch you actually. Tsubaki and Black Star are here and curry's on the table."

"Cool," he said, getting up. "Shall we then ?" He gestured towards the door.

"Uh, yeah. Course," I mumbled and led once again the way downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Washing-Up Adventure

**I got really stuck on this part, dialogues not being my forte. Thank you to Hoshi star88 for the editing advice, you were right ^^ (Still don't own Soul Eater T.T)**

* * *

Dinner was uneventful, Black Star monopolized the conversation, talking mostly about himself making Tsubaki laugh. Soul kept throwing witty remarks at Star while Papa threatened Soul a bit more and I scolded him for doing so. After having finished a chocolate cake dessert, Tsubaki and I cleared the table away as usual and headed to the kitchen.

"You are so lucky to have Soul, Maka," Tsubaki exclaimed. "You go really well together too, unlike me and Star." She laughed uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about Black Star, Tsu. I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean, they say opposites attract right ?" I winked at her.

"Anyway, I know Soul's gorgeous but I get really nervous around him. And he keeps picking on me. I've already shouted at him, snapped at him and run away from him ! Frankly I don't know if I'll be able to stand two months of this," I half joked.

"Two months of what ?" A voice demanded behind me. I clutched at the bowl of rice in my arms. He'd_ had _to walk in on me saying that didn't he ? I turned to look at Soul, searching desperately for an answer when an angel swooped in and saved me from disaster.

"Two months of you grabbling over her, that's what," Tsubaki replied curtly.

I could've kissed her.

"It's not my fault if my natural coolness, wit and good looks win her over," he answered back with a smart grin.

I could've hit him.

"Yeah, you're so perfect aren't you ? You just lack one great virtue: modesty !" Tsubaki shot back at him, firing up.

"Who needs modesty when they have everything else ?"

"Ok, quit it you two !" I declared. "You sound like kids squabbling over a toy !"

"I take it you're the toy ?" Soul asked mischeviously. I bit back a retort but instead put on my sweetest smile.

"You know Soul, if you really want to sleep on the sofa tonight, you can you know ? All I have to do is throw your stuff out of my room …"

He backed down.

"Nope, I'm fine. I'll behave, double promise. Really." He looked at me with big, innocent eyes. I stared into them, noticing the different shades of red and how the iris' got lighter towards the edges. They seemed to glitter. Tsubaki nudged me and I broke off my train of thoughts. _Get a grip girl, they're only eyes and he's only a boy-stranger here for two months ! Don't go imagining anything or delving into anybody's eyes again !_ I mentally nodded in agreement with the voice in my head.

"Good," I stated. "Now you see these dishes Tsubaki and I are holding ?"

He nodded.

"Dishes, sink, washed, now. Tsubaki you dry, that way you two'll make up and I only have to put stuff away." I grinned, happy with my all-solution-problem-free plan. Soul did yet another salute and walked over to the sink. Tsubaki put her plates down in the tub and went to fetch a towel. As I also deposited my share of dirty dishes and cutlery in the sink, Soul _purposefully _knocked me sideways to get the washing liquid. I saw the world freeze as I lost my balance and tumbled over ever so slowly. My body jerked back as someone caught my hand, pulling me upright again. It was Soul. Of course it was. He stared at me, concerned, my hand is his. It was warm and soft, pressing gently against mine. I marvelled before realising that I didn't want him to let go.

"Are you all right Maka ?" Soul asked, worried. "You seem a bit out ?"

"Wha – No ! No. I'm fine," I declared nodding my head as if to prove my words." Fine absolutely fine. You can let go of my hand now," I added, reluctantly.

"Ok."

He held on for a few more seconds before letting go. I turned around and resolutely bumped into to Tsubaki who had been standing behind me. I hurried past her distractedly mentioning the bathroom, catching her smirk as I left the room. _Ah, apparently I was a little obvious in my gazing haze._ I quickly walked out of the room and practically ran up the stairs to the bathroom where I locked myself in. _What in the name of Death just happened ? He called me a toy, knocked me over on purpose and then caught me straight away, all full of concern. What is going on ?!_ I held my hand against my chest. It still felt warm from his grasp. _And why the heck did I react like that ?_ All I did was nearly fall over and now I was chest-heaving and heart-pumping. _I don't understand._ I rested against the door a while before shaking my head, hoping to get a grip on myself. I splashed some water on my face to cool down and nervously went down, making it to the kitchen.  
Tsubaki and Soul were at the sink, each to their own task, talking cheerfully and laughing. As soon as I entered though, they stopped, making me all the more self-conscious and suspicious. I quietly picked up the dried plates on the table and started to put them away in the right cupboard, hoping that my strange behaviour would go unnoticed.

"Maka, are you feeling better ? You were away quite a while." So praying failed. He was doing this on purpose wasn't he ?

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I answered airily, taking great care not to look at them.

"I'm really sorry for knocking you over Maka," said Soul gravely. "I didn't realize you were that close."

_Yeah right you didn't _but I kept my mouth shut and gave a non-committing "mmh" along with a shrug.

"So, can I still sleep in your bed tonight ?"

I spun around, trying to believe what I'd heard. Tsubaki was standing still, her head dipped so that I couldn't see her face and Soul was back to me, still washing up.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say ?"

"I asked whether I could still sleep in your bed-room tonight," he replied, turning round to face me. "Why ? Is there a problem ? Do you want me to –"

"I don't want anything," I cut across him hurriedly. "It's fine, you can sleep in my bed-room, 'course."

"Good," he smiled. "I really want us to get along Maka, I want us to have fun," he added, grinning.

"Sure," I said sceptically. Though try as I might, I couldn't deny that I loved the way he rolled my name with his tongue. We finished the washing-up in companionable silence, Black Star joining me in clearing up the dried dishes, throwing them more into place than anything, but he didn't break anything so I let him be. Once we'd finished, Tsubaki declared that Black Star still had some unpacking to do and that they should be heading home. We said goodbye but just as I was closing the door, Tsubaki suddenly turned around, smiling.

"You look after Soul, Maka. I think he likes you." She winked and was out on the street before I thought to ask her what she meant. Puzzled, I shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4 : A Bedtime Dilemma

**A little in-between chapter to keep the motion going. Soon my darlings, soon … Again don't own Soul Eater =)**

* * *

I found Soul lying on his bed, awake, with just a black tee-shirt on, moulding his athletic boy just perfectly. I gazed longingly before looking up at his face.

"Aren't you tired from jet lag ?"

"I am actually but in Australia is wakey-wakey time so I can't sleep. Besides, don't you want to spend my first night here together ?" He said playfully.

"Okay," I replied. "What do you want to do ?"

"Nah you choose, you won't want to do what I want just yet. I'll have to wait for _that _!" He chuckled. I scowled. If he thought we were going to do _that_ together one day, for all his god-like body was worth, he was seriously wrong. He was only here for two months, was arrogant, kept making fun of me and made me feel, and look, ridiculous. Whatever my body was playing at, it was purely physical and could therefore be quenched. I immediately resolved to keep in check, act normal and ignore his attempts to lure me into his bed, _or rather to get his ticket into mine._ Bang on cue, Tsubaki's words echoed through my mind "_I think he likes you". _Why did she say that ? More importantly, why did she think that ? Soul watched me mull over my deep and enlightening reflexions for a while then nudged me with his foot.

"So ? What do you want to do ?"

"Do you know Doctor Who ?"

"No."

"Well we could watch a couple of episodes or watch a film"

"Doctor Who it is then !" He jumped off his bed and accompanied me to mine. I stopped on the way to get my computer on the desk before we lay down on my bed, putting the computer in front of us. I set up the first episode starring Christopher Eccelston and drew back. Soul watched with rapt attention. At the end of the episode he turned to me and grinned.

"That was so cool ! This show's fan-tas-tic !" He laughed. "Can we watch another one ?"

Happy that he seemed to like Doctor Who as much as I did, I obliged and together we watched another four episodes. In the end, Soul could barely keep his eyes open so I shut the computer down and went into the bathroom to put my pyjamas on. When I got back I found Soul, fully clothed, asleep on my bed. I stopped, unsure of what to do, half-miffed that he'd put me into this position and half-pleased that I was able to watch him sleep again. I juggled in between a few ideas, instantly dismissing the idea of waking him up, knowing that I would have hated someone doing that to me. The obvious solution was to sleep in his bed instead but I loathed not sleeping in my bed and giving in when circumstances weren't in my favour. On the other hand I was pretty sure that he'd planned this all along or at least that he would love the situation when he'd wake up. At that moment Soul turned on his side leaving a space on the bed for me, his body luring me in. The perfect trap. I went closer and let my eyes travel along his form. His white hair was still spiking up but felt surprisingly soft when I touched it. His arm hung over his chest but I could still see how firm it was, seeming delicate at the same time. I ached to touch it but refrained my longing, afraid that he would wake up again. I hesitated then settled myself in the bed, curling up against him to feel his body against mine. I was just about to move away when his arm fell over my waist, pinning me to his side and denying any chance of escape. I froze, afraid that he was awake, wondering what to do then relaxed after hearing his slow breathing. _After all, _I thought to myself,_ it's only one night. It doesn't mean anything anyway._


	5. Chapter 5 : A Disturbing Twitch

**Things are getting a little hot here and I'm really pleased that I've managed to write this much (I know it's not much but it's the best I've ever done ). Looking forward to writing the rest x) I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

I woke up with a start, feeling trapped. I turned around, panicking, before recognising Soul's slumbering form and remembering the previous evening. He was still asleep, his mouth hanging open, drooling_. I wonder what kind of dreams made him drool. Probably a story with half-naked strippers, involving a lot of exercise on his behalf. _I stopped myself, I was being unfair. Ok, he'd teased me and slept in my bed but he was half a world away from home and stuck here for two months. I just had to calm my attitude down. I fixed his lips, wondering how it would feel if I brushed them with my fingers or even my lips. _What if I_ - .

"Do you like what you see ?" I started at the sound of his voice but kept my body under control.

"Not particularly," I answered dryly.

"That's a shame," he replied. "Not liking the looks of the person who slept _with you_ in _your bed_, is really a shame."

I nearly slapped myself, I knew he'd enjoy the situation.

"You're one to talk, you're in my bed with _me_, not the most enjoyable thing to look at, am I ?" I teased back. He opened his eyes, looking right at me.

"I like what I'm looking at," he stated seriously. I froze, not wanting to believe what he'd just said, trying to pass it off as a joke. But the thought wouldn't budge. Did he mean that ? Was Tsubaki right ? Did he really like me ? I looked at him, silently daring him to cry out "April Fools" and declare it was yet another joke. He simply looked back then suddenly grinned mischievously.

"Do you want proof of what I'm saying ?"

I nodded, unsure where this was leading.

"Give me your hand then." I slowly raised my right arm next to his chest. He grabbed it, his eyes flashing with delight and before I could move placed it on his crotch. Rock-hard. I was petrified, too shocked at what he'd done, what I felt to move. He stared deep into my eyes. This living god of beauty actually liked me I realised. Maybe not my character but certainly my physique. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Suddenly I felt a twitch under my hand and realised it was still where he'd put it. I whipped it off, my face burning with embarrassment. Soul struck up a grin.

"Now d'you believe me ?" I was even more unsure of what to think now, so I decided to be angry.

"What the _hell_ was that about ?!" I cried. "_What _exactly do you think I am ? Your personal sex-toy ?! Whether you like me or not, you are _never_ doing that again or I'll personally have your head ! You hear me ?" My outburst surprised him. _He thought I liked him too_, I realised. _He_ _thought I was playing_. He was half-right, I did like him. But I wasn't playing.

"I asked you a question. Do you understand ?"

It was his turn to nod.

"Good. Now we're going to pretend that never happened and carry on. I'm going to take a shower and meet you at breakfast ok ?"

He nodded again.

"Good. And you are never sleeping with me again," I added for good measure. That swung him back to his usual state. He flashed a smile.

"Never say never babe. I'll win you over soon."

He kissed my forehead, jumped out of bed and leapt to the bathroom, locking himself in. I thumped the bed angrily. _I'm going to kill him. I'm seriously going to kill him. He is way off limits !_ At the same time I couldn't stop myself from touching the place he'd kissed, could still feel the twitch of his dick against my palm through the fabric. The combined sensations led me to wishful thinking, lust and wet fantasies. An idea cropped up in my head as I lay on the bed, wishing he would touch my again. What if – I stopped myself there and then. _I am not a one-night girl and I will not bed him for two months to hear him say "Bye babe, it was fun. Remember to shave a bit more often!". And he's downright annoying._ My decision made, I got up, dressed and plodded down for breakfast. Soul joined me presently and I scowled darkly at my cereals. He didn't look abashed in the slightest and kept up a steady flow of conversation while I blatantly ignored him. His monologue finished, he yawned and went back upstairs to bed, still tired from jet-lag. I waited till my door clicked shut to get up, wash my bowl and head off to the bathroom myself.


	6. Chapter 6 : Alone Time

**Really short chapter solely focused on Maka. I had trouble writing this, never have written anything like it. I hope it's up to your expectations ! Enjoy !** **Soul Eater is not my property by the way.**

* * *

Today was Saturday. The morning passed slowly as I lounged round the house, switching between reading, watching telly and pondering. Dad was out on a date and wouldn't be back until late that evening, if he came back at all, and Soul was sleeping upstairs so I treated myself to left-over curry and jammy-dodgers in front of Kill Bill. I loved watching the fighting sequences, often dreaming I was in their place, fighting for my life, for what I felt was right. After a while I wondered if I should wake Soul so that he could have some lunch._ He's a big boy, he can take care of himself_ I thought. _And this way you get some peace from his sexual advances for a while_. It was true. But weirdly enough I missed him. The warmth he seemed to give off, his confidence. Even his attempts to sleep with me. If I was honest with myself, I liked him and not just physically. I _had_ liked the touch of his cool lips on my forehead and the feel of his crotch under my fingers.  
As I thought of him, fantasying, my underwear slowly soaked and I felt a deep longing. _A bit of solo-fun can't hurt I suppose. Dad's not here and Soul won't come down right now …  
_I persuaded myself into switching off the television and lying down on the sofa, legs bent upwards, slightly apart. I brought my right hand up, tracing a line across my stomach to reach my breast, cupping it. This was a game I knew how to play. I pressed my thumb on the nipple, stretching the fabric, and circled it lightly. My other hand caressed my thigh, first the outside, then the inside, pushing my skirt further and further up. My right hand dipped beneath my top and bra, forcibly massaging my breast. I imagined it was Soul and my hands got quicker, rougher. My left hand touched the edge of my pants and slid over them finding my throbbing nub and rubbing it hard. My back arched and moans escaped my lips. My breast hand tweaked and pinched my nipple whilst my left hand went under the fabric and placed itself at my opening, teasing the flesh around it. I moaned some more and when it got too much to bear, I slid two fingers in slowly before pulling them back out just as slowly. The friction was as much a relief as a torture. I wanted more. I picked up the pace, my sighs getting erratic, my right hand fondling my breasts harshly, my left-hand never ceasing to slide in and out. It was him, Soul. He was doing this to me. His hands were all over me, his lips on my lips, swallowing my moans. His fingers were forcing themselves into me with intensity, wanting me to come, his eyes full of lust. That did it. I climaxed, juices flowing, a high-pitched moan stuck in my throat. My right hand squeezed my breast and my back arched to its full extent as I rode out my high.  
I fell back onto the sofa, breathing heavily_. That was good. That was really good._ I rested a bit, calming my heart down to a normal pace, wondering absent-mindedly if Soul was good in bed. He'd certainly seemed confident with this morning's trick. I pursed my lips. He was getting to me. _I shouldn't think of him this way or I really will give in._ I sighed, picked myself up off the sofa and directed myself to the stairs, needing to wash. I was about half-way when I froze, hearing a door creak. My door creak.


	7. Chapter 7 : Carrying Me Away

**Tension is running high here, I'm struggling to write because I can't stop myself from grinning and jumping up and down from excitement from what's happening in my story. I do tend to over-react with stuff like this ^^' Anyway, please review ! I welcome critics (and don't bite) so don't be shy =) Enjoy ! (I'm going to write a letter to ****Atsushi Ōkubo asking to generously offer me the rights to Soul Eater !)**

* * *

What if he'd heard me ? Worse, watched me ? I cringed at the thought but entertained it a while. Voyeurism was powerful and compelling, that much I knew. I also knew that it was most enjoyable for the watcher who was immediately turned on. I reflected a bit and decided that if he had seen me, or heard me, I'd made no case of it unless he admitted it. That way I wouldn't shout at him for nothing, it would save me a lot of embarrassment and I could trick myself into believing that if he had watched, then he'd enjoyed himself and not shied away after seeing my body.  
I carried on up the stairs and paused in front of my door, listening hard. Nothing. I smiled with relief and went on to the bathroom. After cleaning myself up and a quick snack I decided to phone Tsubaki. She laughed at the other end of the line when she heard what Soul had done that morning.

"Oh my god, Maka, you really fall into traps a two-year old could avoid," she said, crying with laughter.

"Thanks Tsu. I _was_ hoping for a little more support here," I said through gritted teeth, slightly annoyed at being chastised by one of the most innocent girls I knew.

"Sorry Maka," she chuckled. "I told you so though, didn't I ? He _likes _you !"

"You don't know that Tsu ! He probably just wants to fuck me to win a bet or something. I'm nothing more than a goal to him."

"You don't know that either Maka. You should talk to him, get to know him better. Who knows you might like him too, in more ways than one. And in any case it would be best if you were both honest with each other and played straight."

I didn't answer.

"Maka, you know I'm right."

I heard the smile in her voice and gave in grudgingly.

"Ok, I will, I'll talk to him."

"Talk not shout ?"

"Talk," I replied firmly, before immediately switching over to talk about her and Black Star. They were getting on surprisingly well. We chatted nonsense for a few more minutes before I hung up. My eyes flicked to the stairs as I tried to find, very unsuccessfully, the courage to fulfil the deed I'd promised to Tusbaki and talk to Soul. Ten minutes later, I was still waiting for a sign of god as to what I should do when I heard my door creak again. I grimaced, rushing into the kitchen, picking up the first book I laid hands on and sitting myself down as if I'd been there for hours reading with undivided attention. What I was really doing was straining my ears to hear the faintest sign of movement. As footsteps fell on the stairs, I trained my eyes to the words inside the book, quickly turning it the right way up and discovering that I was "devouring" a book on having a successful date. I groaned. But as I went to change, I found Soul standing in the doorway, bare-foot, wearing only a pair of tight fitted jeans.  
My cheeks flushed as I gaped openly at his torso. He had a scar cutting across his chest but his abs were perfect as was his stomach. I saw the muscles ripple under the skin as he leaned against the wall, his crossed his arms making his biceps bulge. My eyes diverted back to his stomach where I longed to press my hand, feeling the smoothness of the skin before dipping it under his jeans. I looked up to his face and noticed the grin adorning his mouth, proud in having achieved to unsettle me. I realised what I was doing and shut my mouth with a snap, averting my gaze to anywhere else but to him. He remained silent.

"So … did you sleep well ?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Like a log," he said, coming towards me. "You wouldn't have anything to eat would you ? I'm famished."

I looked at the clock and found that it was four in the afternoon. _Not surprising that he's hungry_.

"I'll get you the rest of the curry," I answered, still not looking at him. I busied myself with the pan and plate for a minute before setting it down on the kitchen table and sitting down. He sat down opposite me and took the plate. I threw a glance at him quickly but seeing that he only had interest in his food, I continued to watch him.

"You like my body then, do you ?" Soul suddenly asked, looking up at me.

It was actually more of a statement so I contented myself in nodding, embarrassed.

"Ever had sex before ?"

I frowned at the impertinent question but knew that I had to answer. I had told Tsubaki I'd talk honestly with him so that's exactly what I would do.

"Twice."

"And, do you like me ?"

Again, I nodded meekly.

"Good," he said with a smile. "We're finally getting somewhere. How about you tell me how you feel."

So I did. I told him how I felt nervous around him, didn't know how to react. I told him how my body responded differently to usual, doing things that I didn't understand. I told him that I'd fantasised on him more than once since his arrival only yesterday. It wasn't a love confession, more of a lust confession. I nearly told him what I'd done that afternoon too but stopped myself. _Too personal_. Through all this, all he did was look at me, no clear expression on his face. So much though that my stress'ometer started to climb. Once I'd finished he looked down and picked at his rice a moment._ This is it. This is when he says that he was just mucking around and reverts to his I-am-a-jerk mode. _Just as I was about to blurt out that I didn't mean what I'd just said, that it was just my hormones or any other excuse that came to mind, he lifted his head and smiled playfully once more.

"You are a very lucky girl, do you know that Maka Albarn ?"

This was not what I'd been expecting. It took me a few seconds to reply.

"Um, no." I paused. "Why ?"

"Because, Maka, I'm going to treat you to something very special," he replied, still smiling.


	8. Chapter 8 : When Dad's Out Children Play

**I spent three whole hours last night on this chapter, re-re-rewriting every sentence until I was happy before going over it again, just in case. I'm really anxious, it being my first lemony work but here I go ! Review whether you like it, or not but over all, enjoy! (****Atsushi Ōkubo' refused me the rights so I'm going to try begging him this time!)**

* * *

_Where was this going ? _

"And what's that then ?" I asked, swallowing the bait whole.

"Let me show you."

He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it, standing up as well, and went round the table to face him, still holding his hand. He looked at me, hair bunches lopsided, creased skirt and shirt as I looked at him, still shirt-less. Suddenly he lunged forward, grabbed hold of my waist and picked me up onto his shoulder without displaying any particular effort. I cried out of fright.

"Hey ! Put me down Soul ! Soul ! I said. Put. Me. Down." The threat in my voice didn't bother him in the slightest and he carried me in this fashion out of the kitchen, up the staircase and into my bed-room where he threw me onto my back in the double bed. I'd barely had time to adjust to my new situation when I saw Soul jump onto the bed himself.

"Wha – "

He climbed on top of me and kissed me, effectively silencing me. His lips were harsh, demanding. They pressed against mine, his teeth occasionally nipping at my lower lip. His tongue darted forward asking permission to go further. Permission I happily gave, only wanting more. His tongue danced with mine as he explored my mouth. A familiar knot of tension started to build up in my stomach. He drew back, ending the kiss and leaving us both breathless, staring at each other's eyes. I tried to think of something to say, knowing what he was going to do. This was not going as I'd planned.

"Soul, we – "

"Shut up."

"But I can't d – "

"I said, shut up."

"But this is happening too fast !"

"Maka ! Stop protesting and enjoy this or I am tying you to the bed !" That got me. I looked up at him, wondering if he'd really do it. Deciding to take the threat seriously I scowled up at him but silently.

"There we are, there's my Maka," he joked, smiling.

"I'm not yours."

"No ?" He said, cocking his eyebrow. "Let me show you, just how much you _are_ mine."

He took my hands into his pinning them above me, on either side of my head, as he lowered his head. Thinking he was going to kiss me again, I closed my eyes, gasping instead when I felt his mouth on my neck, his tongue lapping my skin, leaving a wet trail behind that made me shiver. His mouth latched onto the shell of my ear and he sucked, biting playfully from time to time. I felt my whole body tense with pleasure and gasped again when he bit down harder. He transferred my right hand into his left, keeping them now both down with the one hand. His right hand descended to my collarbone and stroked the skin, barely touching it. I shivered, feeling his hand go down under my top, to the beginnings of my breast and carry on, still licking my ear. His hand fleeting rubbed my perked nipple, hardening it further still, before settling on top. He stopped his tongue work and looked straight at me while he pinched my nipple. My body jerked up un-voluntarily, pressing against his as a cry shot out of my mouth. Soul grinned and started twirling the piece of flesh in between his fingers, watching me the whole time. I twisted at his touched, eyes half-closed, and moaned again and again, always wanting more. He stopped and sat up straight, on top of my lower stomach, freeing my upper-body. He deftly undid the buttons of my favourite red shirt and reached out behind my back to unclasp my bra. I shook my arms out of the fabric, suddenly grateful of having shaved everywhere this morning. He threw the clothes to the side and returned his gaze to my body, scrutinising every inch of it. Though I felt self-conscious, I didn't show it, allowing him the pleasure of looking at me and enjoying his gaze. Slowly, keeping his eyes on mine until the very last second, he bent his head down again this time latching his mouth onto my left nipple, gently biting it with his teeth before flicking it over with his tongue. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling at his hair with every cry I gave. At the same time his other hand caressed my cheek, lips, neck, and stomach, occasionally pausing on my other breast to tease it gently. His hands were of fire and seemed to know exactly where to touch me and how, making me moan harder and harder, gasping when he hit a sensitive spot. He stopped nursing my left nipple and, resting on one hand, he slid the other underneath my skirt, kissing me feverishly. The hand skimmed over my knickers, taking in the heat as well as the wetness of the fabric. He smirked into the kiss and I kissed him harder, my nails tracing lines into his back, pushing him onto my body. His hand skimmed over again, this time a little closer, a little slower. I moaned in frustration, wanting him to touch me more, to press harder. I suddenly became aware of a bulge against by stomach and realised that his crotch was compressed between our two bodies. I pushed him off of me, sighing slightly in frustration as his hand left my underwear. He sat up, an annoyed look on his face.

"What ?" He demanded.

I pushed him onto his back without answering. His gaze wavered into a look of understanding and he let me clamber on top of him. I kissed him harshly on the mouth before descending and trailing my tongue across his chest. I dipped into the scar, knowing it would be sensitive, and radically changed direction with every twitch of his body, compensating my lack of know-how with my imagination. I grated my teeth against the nipples, earning sharp hisses from him but he didn't stop me from doing it again. His hands, pressed in the curve of my back, gradually came up as I went further down his body, pressing butterfly kisses along the way and scratching my nails gently into his sides. His body jerked when I touched a sensitive spot, his hissing getting louder and louder, turning into moans. When I reached the top of the jeans I sat up and placed myself between his legs, slowly un-buttoning them as I looked into his eyes. He seemed surprised but let me continue, probably wondering up to where I was going to go. He helped me tug them off, revealing a pair of black boxers, and lay back down when I gave him a meaningful look. I put my hands on either side of his waist and teased the band of skin beneath the pants elastic with my tongue steadily ignoring the tent forming under the black fabric. He moaned impatiently so I bit down on the underwear and lifted it off, sliding it down his legs before chucking onto the floor with the rest. His length sprang free bumping my chin. I observed it, swollen and glistening with pre-cum before looking Soul in the eye. Maintaining the gaze I put my mouth to his member and licked the top. He closed his eyes with a shudder. I licked again, twisting my tongue around the top before taking a bit in my mouth. I heard his sharp intake of breath and then low moan when I started bobbing my head up and down the shaft, stretching my mouth with its width. I swirled around the throbbing member, moving slowly at first but picking up speed as my confidence grew. I ran my tongue underneath the length, rubbing the central nerve I knew was there as I went. I pushed my head down to the base and felt his shaft push against the back of my throat. I swallowed a few times, compressing the tip while circling the base with my tongue. I could hear Soul moaning heavily, his hands tugging at my hair, his body pressing upwards. I let go of his member, catching my breath. I made a movement to go back down but Soul suddenly grabbed my arm.

"If you think, I'm going to let you finish me off like that, think again," he snarled. He sat up and flipped me over, back onto my back.

"You've still got your skirt on. That's not fair on me now is it ?" He quickly unzipped the side of my skirt and pulled it off of me. He lay down next to me, stilling my with his burning gaze and snaked a hand down to hover over my pants. I looked at him, mouth slightly open, trembling with anticipation.

"Now, where was I before you so rudely interrupted me ?" He asked, a smile on the corner of his lips. I pouted.

"Tell me you weren't pleased with my _interruption,"_ I answered back, unhappy at being back to square one at his mercy.

"Tutut, wrong answer !" His smiled widened and he gently hit my swollen clit. I bent up, crying out with pleasure, _damn that felt good ! _When I hit the mattress again, he put his hand to hover slightly over me again, grinning with delight as he felt me stiffen.

"Let's try a different question," he said, enjoying his power over me. "What would you like me to do ?" I stared back up at him silent, defiant. If he thought he could make me plead, he was playing with the wrong girl. He waited a few more seconds before bringing his hand down sharply on my clit again but this time keeping his fingers pressed firmly against it. I cried out again and jerked upwards, moaning some more when my thrashing caused his hand to rub my clit. He pinned me down with one hand, slipped the other under my soaked pants and ripped them off in the same movement. He climbed on top of me, left hand pressed against my chest, his right one firmly pressing against my opening.

"I said," he repeated, his right-hand fingers teasing skin around my slit. "What do you want me to do ?" Still I remained silent, tensing up at his touch finally directed where I wanted it to be. He responded by passing his thumb over my swollen nub, teasing it again and again making me cry out and building up my frustration. He played with my entrance, entering his finger and circling slowly before coming back out. Watching me squirm, he smiled, pride at his work etched all over his features.

"Soul, pl – please Soul ! Just get on with it !"

"Get on with what ?" He replied in a steady voice.

"You know what !" I cried out at the summit of frustration.

"Say it."

"Please !"

"Say it Maka. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Just fuck me Soul for crying out loud!"

He immediately took his hand away, leaving me craving for more, and looked me in the eye. His were filled with desire and longing as he positioned his swollen length at my entrance. Without breaking the gaze he thrust forward, spearing me on the spot. I moaned loudly, feeling myself full. He slid out and thrust back in again and again, picking up speed as he went. He was harsh, rough. His eyes had gained an air close to madness as he pounded me senseless into the bed, moaning in chorus with me. I had withered down to become only sensation, the feeling of his hot member driving me crazy with bliss, the feeling of the sweat trickling down our bodies, the feeling of his lips on mine as we kissed, hard. This was good, so good. I struggled to find a better word but the sensations were too overwhelming to think properly. His pace became wilder and I cried out at every push inside me, reeling from the feeling. Too soon, I felt the end come and climaxed hard around his shaft, triggering his release as he came inside me. We cried loudly, our bodies stretched, stiff from the built-up tension and sudden release. We rode out the wave of heaven together, moaning with bliss. Soul collapsed on top of me and we lay there panting from the effort. Tired as I was, I enjoyed feeling him lying on top of me, feeling the firmness of his muscles. After a while he turned his head and pressed a kiss to my lips before sliding out of me and rolling off. I snuggled up to him, wanting to prolong the contact.

"That," he said heavily. "Was amazing. So cool."

"Mmmh." I was swimming in bliss and couldn't be bothered to answer properly.

"Best sex I've had in ages."

"Mmmh." A thought struck me.

"How many times have you done this ?" I asked suspiciously.

"A fair few." He looked at me and misread my fears.

"Don't worry, they're all part of the past now."

"Mmmh." I was actually disgruntled by the fact that he'd had "a faire few", meaning "many", before me and that I had only been another tick on a long list. We became quiet again, reliving what we'd just done. It had been great. More than great, exhilarating. I'd loved every minute of it and realised that I still wanted more. I never wanted this to stop. Soul wrapped his arms around me.

"Told you I'd win you over," he whispered. "Told you, you were mine."


End file.
